Field of the Invention.
The present invention generally contemplates a system for disintegrating bales of filamentary material and producing weighed charges of the material following disintegration of the bales. The present system particularly is adapted for disintegrating bales of Easter grass and Easter grass-like material and for production of charges that can be bagged for sale to consumers.